


Linguaphile

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assertive Hermione, Blind Date, Boss Bitch Hermione, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Muggle AU, Oral Sex, Poetry Slam, Professor Lupin - Freeform, age gap, dating app, linguaphile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: She felt the rumble of his chest when he chuckled due to the fact that he had moved his chair closer to her. "I disagree," he whispered, angling himself so his lips were near her ear; his chin hovering over her shoulder. "Their words carry so much raw emotion behind them. They are artists and our ears are the canvas."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Linguaphile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimifreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/gifts).



> Fancast for Remus will forever be Tom Hiddleston. (seriously, imagine all of Remus' lines in Hiddles' voice!)
> 
> And this one is for one of my amazing alphas; mimifreed! (I'm so sorry I made you wait!) / forever unbeta'd.

****

**Linguaphile**

It had taken Hermione a week before she found the courage to approach her secretary. She had even scoffed at herself before heading out of her office to the front desk where Lavender sat. It wasn't that she _needed_ this, but she was turning thirty soon. She had already established herself in her career and if she put it off any longer, she might never do it at all.

She had been apprehensive about using apps for dating. She felt that she was no longer in the right age bracket for that sort of thing. On top of that, she had always been convinced the quality of the men on said apps were not at all what she was going for. And after a few test runs on the most popular apps, she found that she was right.

Not that long ago, Hermione had overheard Lavender talking to one of the other girls in the office about an app she had never heard of. She hadn't been able to get it out of her mind since. In the interest of trying to find the right work-life balance, she decided to suck it up and ask Lavender about it once and for all.

Hermione was relieved when Lavender took her inquiry to heart and didn't make fun of her for it. Granted, she was a little overly giddy at the prospect of getting Hermione laid, but she was grateful for the help all the same. Since they were between cases at the firm, they spent the majority of the afternoon setting up her profile and making sure it was worded so that she could attract the right sort of attention. She knew there would be more time to peruse the app later, but from everything she had seen so far, it was exactly what she needed. From the description, the vast majority of registered users had high powered careers like Hermione and understood the value of an extreme work ethic.

It was later that same night that Hermione found herself going to bed with a date for that weekend.

She had gone home, stopping along the way to pick up something quick for dinner. While she tucked into her Chinese takeaway, she pulled up the app on her phone and began browsing for a potential match. The automated generator had already sent her a few and some had already messaged her. She started with those, taking her time to read each and every profile as well as look at their pictures. A few piqued her interest as well, but none of them had her interested in messaging them right away.

Not until one Remus Lupin.

A part of her hated to admit that it was his looks that drew her in, but it was everything else that kept her glued to his profile. He was a linguistics professor at the university who volunteered at local youth clubs to teach people of all ages to read. On top of that, he seemed to love animals; cats in particular. The second picture in his queue was one of him at the local animal shelter with a herd of kittens crawling all over him. She wasn't even put off by the ten year age gap she discovered after seeing the age he listed.

She wasn't sure if she had ever clicked on anything faster that she did his inbox in that moment. Nor was she sure she had ever shivered so hard when a message from him came through before she had even finished drafting hers.

He was forward without being crass; a feat she wasn't sure many of the human population was capable of. His level of polite conversation and use of full words instead of the common shortenings people used in text messages made her eager to say yes when he asked her to go out with him that weekend. They had only messaged for a few short hours; of which he was the only one she had communicated with. And when she went to sleep that night, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so excited for the weekend.

* * *

As promised in their original conversation, Remus had the details for their date to her before her work week came to a close. He even asked if she was comfortable enough to allow him to pick her up or if she would rather meet him at the venue for their first date. She had chosen the latter, just to be on the safe side. He also told her that he planned on taking her to dinner and something special afterwards and that neither place required dressing formally in any way.

As easy as that sounded, Hermione found it to be the hardest part of her preparation for the evening. Her day-to-day life consisted of power suits or business professional attire. When it came to the weekends, she generally stayed in her lounging clothes. Even if she had to go out, she put on a bra and called it good. She had a few pieces in her closet she could consider casual, but when it came to assembling them into an outfit, she felt lost.

In the end, she was able to find a pair of dark wash jeans shoved in the back of her closet. They still had the tags on and it was anyone's guess as to when she had actually bought them. It was entirely possible that she hadn't; that Ginny had snuck them in at some point hoping she'd actually put them on. She was just glad they fit as well as they did. One of the curses of being so short was pants of any kind often needed hemming. These, however, did not. She chose a plain navy cotton shirt with a slight V-neck and a pair of black flats before ducking into the bathroom to start her hair and makeup.

Her hair decided to cooperate that day and it actually looked decent when she pulled it back into a low, messy bun on the first try. As for makeup, she didn't feel as though now was the time to experiment. Nor did she want to press her luck. She stuck to the basics; the things she knew how to do and did them well. She started doing her everyday routine, but finished it off with a bit of a darker brown on her eyes and a slightly darker tone of blush. Not a fan of lipstick in general, she went with a balm she knew would keep her lips hydrated for most of the night. Not that she had any hopes of putting them to use, but they were ready if that's where things lead.

Hermione had debated on telling Ginny about the date, but decided that just in case things went sour, it would probably be best if someone knew where she was supposed to be. The downside in telling her gossip-loving friend about it meant she had to agree to a Sunday brunch to get her off the phone. But it was better to get it out of the way now and avoid Ginny finding out from Lavender. She would never hear the end of it then.

To get to the restaurant, Hermione ordered a ride from Lyft. She had a perfectly good car, but she felt like playing it safe. She hated driving downtown as it was, especially on a Saturday night and if she was going to have a few drinks, she was just going to have to get one for the end of the night. This way, she didn't have to worry about going back in the morning to get her car.

As usual, Hermione arrived with a good fifteen minutes to spare. She chose to wait outside for ten of them before heading in, hoping that he was also one to get there early rather than late. But she had only just closed out of the Lyft app after rating her ride and tipping the driver that she heard, "Miss Granger?"

She slid her phone into the front pocket of her purse and turned towards the direction of the voice. She swallowed hard at the sight of a man she assumed to be Remus. She wasn't sure how it was possible to be better looking in person than a photograph, but here he was, showing her it could be done. "Mister Lupin," she returned, a small smile on her lips.

He smiled back and extended his hand. She took it, assuming it was for a handshake, but stared at him in awe as he raised it up so he could brush his lips across the back of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

The sound of his voice brought out a light dusting of gooseflesh over her entire body. It was smooth and deep; something she only thought existed in audiobooks or voiceovers. "Likewise," she replied, unable to come up with anything more elegant.

"Are you always early?" he asked, gesturing for her to follow him towards the entrance after gently letting go of her hand.

"I have a habit of considering on time to be late," she admitted, her cheeks starting to heat up.

His smile was perfect; the kind her parents would kill to photograph and hang up in their office for their patients to admire while they underwent their cleanings. "It's rare to find someone who thinks the way I do," he said as he held the door open for her.

"Tell me about it," she replied with a small chuckle.

He approached the hostess and despite the restaurant not being one that required reservations, they were seated fairly quickly. Their waiter came to them the moment the hostess returned to the front and took their drink orders. He ordered a double shot of whiskey, neat while she ordered a glass of merlot. Once they were alone, they opened their menus and began to browse.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the ease of which they fell into a conversation. Not as surprised as she was when he said her first name correctly on the first try. She didn't really care how he had learned the pronunciation; she was just happy that he had. He was the only person she had encountered so far that she didn't have to say it first or repeat it a few times before they got it. But there was also the small matter of how her name sounded in his voice. It should have been illegal how sinful it made her feel.

During that time, she discovered his love of animals had always been there. That at one point he considered becoming a veterinarian, but he couldn't go through with giving a simple vaccine for the sheer fact he didn't want to cause any pain. And that he volunteered with underprivileged children because he himself had been there once. He wanted to give back to his community and be a positive role model to help as many as he could get to a better place in life. To show them anyone could be anything so long as they tried hard enough.

It all melted her heart and wish that she had been a little less selfish with her free time.

"Did you always want to be a lawyer?" he asked once their appetizers had been delivered.

Hermione nodded. "I was always good at arguing," she replied with a small smile. "That, and recycling facts that most people always forgot. My parents were a little disappointed I didn't go to medical school though."

"Are they doctors?"

"Dentists," she said, sipping at her wine.

He hummed as he quirked a brow at her. "Was going to medical school ever part of your plans?"

She thought about it and then shook her head. "I wanted to be like them, but I found out pretty early I'm quite squeamish when it comes to that kind of stuff," she said, mixing up the house salad in front of her to distribute the dressing. "I have a photographic memory. If I were to go into the medical field, I would have been better suited for working in a lab." She took a bite of her salad and drank more wine before adding, "Being a lawyer seemed like a good idea after I joined speech and debate."

"I joined that too when I was younger. Much better than a book club."

"Did you focus on prose or poetry?" she asked.

"Both, but poetry has always been a favorite of mine."

Hermione couldn't help the slight curl to her lip. She had been told before she didn't have a good poker face; that she was too expressive for her own good. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend."

She was relieved when he laughed and shook his head. "I know it's an acquired taste. Just think about it, Hermione. In every case you present, you have to plan your speech. You comb through every word you've ever learned and arrange them until you get the most impact. It's an artform in and of itself. The same can be said for all types of writing. In poetry, words are often limited. You have to piece a handful of them together and get the most creative to get your point across."

The passion that oozed from his voice as he spoke had Hermione forgetting how to breathe. She simply watched, transfixed as his eyes brightened and his expression transformed into pure delight.

"Maybe I'm not reading the right poetry," she mused.

"Most people don't," he replied, almost in a sad tone of voice.

"So long as it's not Shakespeare, I wouldn't mind some recommendations."

He laughed and it was one of the best sounds Hermione had ever heard. "We can debate Shakespeare another time."

She smiled back at him as she reached for her wine glass again. "I look forward to it."

* * *

When they were finished with dinner, he led her to his car so they could head over to the second portion of their date. He hadn't told her much about it, but when they pulled up to an older building, she had to ask. It wasn't that she didn't trust his judgement; so far they had had a lovely evening. Despite just having met him, he seemed the kind of person she could trust. Even when he told her it was an improv club she decided to suck it up and follow him inside.

They followed a host into the lounge and then took their seats at a small bistro table facing the stage. They had arrived mid-set and after a moment to adjust, Hermione realized it was a comedic routine. By the end of it, there were a few jokes that made her laugh and she hoped there were others because the sound of Remus' laugh was like music to her ears.

The next few souls brave enough to approach the mic delivered their own comedic routines, but the last one did a poetry reading, the likes of which she had never heard before. She tried to remember what he had said at dinner; that public speaking was a work of art. But the more she listened, the more she couldn't find art in anything that was said.

When the second person to do that style of poetry took the stage, Hermione turned to Remus with a raised brow. "How is this poetry?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice down. "They're basically just slow rapping. And not even all that well."

She felt the rumble of his chest when he chuckled due to the fact that he had moved his chair closer to her. "I disagree," he whispered, angling himself so his lips were near her ear; his chin hovering over her shoulder. "Their words carry so much raw emotion behind them. They are artists and our ears are the canvas." Hermione sucked in a rush of air as his fingers brushed over her back as he laid his arm on the back of her chair. "Just close your eyes and listen; let them paint the picture of what they're trying to say in your mind."

Hermione wet her lips and let her eyes flutter closed. She shifted in her chair and took a deep breath, trying her best to focus on the words. Had it not been for the warmth of his arm at her back or the scent of malted scotch as his breath fanned her face, she might have been able to figure out what the person on stage wanted her to know.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, his voice having dropped several octaves as to not block out the sound of the person on stage.

She swallowed hard and gave a slight nod. She felt it all right, but it had nothing to do with the words and everything to do with her libido flaring to life.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

Hermione turned her head towards him and didn't even think twice about closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips to his. She felt the hint of a smile tug at his lips from the contact and a shiver ran up the length of her spine when he didn't pull away. Instead, his hand found her shoulder from the other side of the chair and pressed her ever so slightly closer to him.

The only reason the kiss ended before it ever really began was that the woman on stage had finished her bit and the applause startled her into sitting back. The sight of him wetting his lips brought heat to face, just as the words he said next thoroughly soaked her knickers. "I doubt that was the emotion she was going for, but it works for me."

Hermione turned to sit forward in her chair and picked up her drink to take another sip as she tried to hold back the secretive smile that tugged at her lips.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the last performer wrapped up their set. When Hermione mentioned having to secure a ride home, Remus offered to get her there safely. There was no hesitation when she accepted and before she knew it, they were parking on the curb before her building. Being the gentleman that he had shown her throughout the night, he got out of the car and walked her to her door. She unlocked her door and then turned her back to it so she could bid him goodnight.

"I had a great time tonight."

"As did I."

She noticed the way he shifted slightly closer and how his gaze dropped for a quick glance at her lips.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime," she whispered, having to tilt her head back as he continued to inch his way forward.

"Absolutely," he replied, closing the already small gap between them and smirking down at her. "How does breakfast sound?"

She didn't even get a chance to answer him before his lips closed over hers. Hermione couldn't stop the low moan that rose from her throat at the contact. Nor could she help the gasp that parted her lips as he pushed her up against the door. He even took advantage of her surprise and deepened the kiss. Their tongues deluded in the space between their lips; tasting and exploring every part of the other they could reach. But before they could get too carried away on her front stoop, he reached behind her for the door handle and twisted it.

They stumbled inside and grabbed at each other to keep from toppling over. She wasn't sure how, but somehow they didn't manage to fall flat on their faces. On top of that, he was able to kick her door closed and pull her flush against him. She was glad he responded to her mid-kiss laugh with a chuckle of his own, but the humor was quick to dissolve as he began tugging at her clothes.

Hermione wasn't typically one to sleep with someone on the first date. If she did, it almost always ended up being the last. She hoped it wouldn't be that way come morning, but as they began moving down the hall towards her bedroom, she found she really didn't care. She hadn't ever felt this much need when it came to a potential partner before and she would be damned if she was going to make herself wait.

By the time they made it to her bedroom, there wasn't a stitch of clothing left on either of them. Hermione swallowed hard as she took a break from their kissing to catch her breath. She was unable to keep her eyes from wandering over him, admiring how well he seemed to look after himself. She did a double take when she caught sight of him doing the same and the sheer hunger in his eyes as he met her gaze. It wasn't what she was used to and it caught her off guard. Just as she started to squirm under his gaze, he reached for her and tugged her close.

The kiss he delivered had her head spinning. The heat of his hands made her shiver as they traversed her body as if trying to memorize every square inch of it. When he pulled away, she was breathless and completely unaware that he had maneuvered them onto the bed. It wasn't as though her bedroom antics lacked adventure, but even her eyes went wide as he continued to pull her over him until her thighs were acting as earmuffs. Her lips had barely parted to ask if he was sure when his arms curled around her thighs and pulled her down.

A small yelp left her lips as he buried his face against her core. His tongue parted her folds with a clean and sturdy swipe from one end to the other. Hermione moaned as the tip of it flicked lightly at her clit and then moved back down to repeat the process. Even though his arms around her were keeping her in place, she hunched forward slightly to grab the top of her headboard to steady herself. It gave her better control when her hips started rolling over him the closer to the edge he brought her.

Whether it was from the lack of sexual interaction since her last encounter to now or his expert technique, Hermione wasn't sure, but it didn't take long before she was shaking and crying out for him as her release took hold. And as if he hadn't already proven to be quite skilled, he only tightened his hold and continued to lap at her until her body spasmed with yet another release.

Lost in the world of pleasure he had introduced her to, she hadn't even noticed he had slipped out from under her until she felt the stiffness of his erection prodding at the small of her back. His chest was warm as it molded to her back just before his hands joined hers on the headboard. She moaned loudly as she tilted her head back onto his shoulder as he nuzzled the curve of her neck. "How lucky I must be to have struck such sweet ambrosia."

Hermione shivered in a way she never had before. She wasn't sure it was possible to feel more aroused than she had at that point, especially after coming once already. Yet, he seemed determined to prove to her that what she'd experienced was barely the beginning. Her lashes continued to flutter against her cheek as his fingers trailed down the lengths of her arms. Moan after moan sounded from her as his hands dipped lower to cup her breasts and gently knead them.

Her hips bucked back against him as he simultaneously pinched at her nipples and nipped at the crook of her shoulder. The need for release after just having come was starting to be unbearable. So much so that it took her a second to realize she had started to beg. "Please, Remus. I need you."

His chest rumbled at her back as he chuckled; his breath warming her skin. He nipped along the curve of her throat until he took her earlobe between his teeth. "Patience is a virtue, Hermione."

She groaned low in her throat as she shook her head slightly. "Not right now it isn't," she whined.

He laughed again, but his right hand fell away from her breast. She trembled as his fingers trailed down her abdomen only to curve around her core. She cried out and jerked her hips forward as his index finger began to toy with her clit. "Going for sinful greed then, are we?"

Hermione nodded and rolled her hips against his hand again. "Please," she panted.

"You're not even sorry, are you?"

She shook her head at that, biting her lip to stifle a whine as he moved his hand away from her.

"Neither am I," he whispered as he adjusted himself so he could slide his cock into the cleft of her rear and push forward until he had notched at her entrance. His hand at her breast squeezed tight as he thrust forward, slotting himself inside of her completely. She moaned at the way she stretched around him, clutching as she drew him in all the way. "Fuck you feel so good," he groaned against her shoulder.

Hermione's grip on the headboard flexed as if she were prepared for him to start thrusting away with reckless abandon, but instead, he took his time to enjoy the feel of himself buried inside of her. His hand returned to her breast, kneading them again as he lavished whatever parts of her skin he could with kisses. He made small movements here and there with his hips; just enough to keep her on the edge, but still appease the burning ache of desire he had ignited earlier.

Just when her own impatience started to flare to life, he began to really move. He started by moving one of his hands up to the headboard; sliding over hers and holding tight. The other moved so he could band his arm beneath her breasts. He pushed forward, coaxing her into a better angle and before she knew it, he was picking up the pace with every thrust.

Had it not felt so wickedly delightful, Hermione might have been embarrassed about how fast she came the second time. It caught her by surprise; almost as much as the third one already starting to build right on its heals. She whimpered his name as he dropped his arm from around her waist; his hand settling between her thighs. He strummed at her clit, doing his damndest to push her over the edge even faster than she would have gotten there on her own.

Not surprisingly, he lurched forward just as she began to crest; the tight squeezing of her inner walls pulling him into a void of pleasure right along with her. He bit down on her shoulder as he trembled at her back. She could feel him twitching and pulsing inside of her as he came. It wasn't something she would normally let a partner do; certainly not one she barely knew, but she could worry about it later. For now, she simply slumped back against his chest and tried to catch her breath.

He held her tight, continuing to whisper sweet nothings as he ran his hands all over her sweat-slicked skin. Neither of them moved for quite some time. Not even when he softened and slipped out of her did he seem in any rush to avoid the slick that slid down to coat her thighs. When they did finally lay down, she got the impression he didn't care at all as he curled up against her back and pulled her close.

"This wasn't at all how I expected the evening to go," she admitted after her breathing had returned to normal.

"I would count it as a welcomed turn of events," he said, voice full of amusement.

She laughed as she draped her arm back over him. "Me too."

Hermione wasn't sure the exact moment she drifted off to sleep, but she did so thinking of all the ways she could repay Lavender for helping her get to this point. And when she woke the next morning to Remus having draped her leg over hers from behind; his cock sliding into her core, she vowed never to wait so long to try something new again.

**Author's Note:**

> come on over and join my FB group: madrose_writing!


End file.
